DH Side Story: Rise Again
by Hope The Victor
Summary: After Six Months, the lives of the Hero Alliance have advanced... but what about the New Universal Villains? We catch up with Techno Flux and his team as they search for a way to rebound after suffering heavy losses during the Inheritance war.


In the Six months that have passed since the end of the Inheritance War, Dr. Amadeus "Techno" Flux Jr. and his group, the Neo-Universal Villains, set out on a mission with two objectives: get stronger both individually and as a group in order to match the Hero Alliance...and obtain a way to rebuild their ranks after losing Raynare.

It is these objectives that lead the villains to a remote, abandoned world…

"You sure we're gonna find something here?" Boba Fett asked Techno as the Dark Cruiser descended into the atmosphere.

"Don't worry, I got a good tip for this. The organization that was stationed here apparently has a lot of technology and information here. More than enough for us to take advantage of." Techno replied as a deathly quiet city came into view.

"For our sake, I hope you're info's right." Catra reminded. "Hordak wants this partnership to last, and if he finds out were slacking, he's not gonna be happy."

"Don't worry Catra, I think Hordak will be interested if what I heard was true. There's all kinds of tech here: universe hopping tech, anti-magic, even resurrection devices are available here." Techno explained.

"I did some research into this fascinating place. It now serves as a sort of interdimensional Black Market, and the one who runs it has a lot of intriguing items up for sale." Entrapta said.

"Thats sounds pretty cool…just, hope we have the money." Scorpia said.

"Actually, it's not just money these people are interested in." Techno said. "They also accept... alternate forms of payment. You'll see what I mean when we get there. Prepare for landing."

It was then that the Dark Cruiser landed on a worn down landing pad, scattering leaves and small pieces of scrap metal. The hatch then opened, allowing the villain group to disembark.

"I would advise you all to be careful." Techno said. "One wrong move, and any one of you could find yourself having all your abilities being drained and what's left of you thrown down a garbage chute."

Techno then led the group across the run down city, the only sounds breaking the silence being chirping birds and buzzing insects. Eventually, they came to a warehouse with a set of double doors as the only entrance, which Techno knocked on. At this, the door opened to reveal a young woman a set of matching black suit and tie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome." the woman said. "To the Black Market of the Universe, known as The Dark Garden. What brings you here?"

"We're here to see Negativity." Techno stated.

"Of course. Follow me, and please, do not let your guard down." she replied as she turned and walked into the warehouse, followed closely by the NUV.

They came inside a large place filled with weapons and inslaved organics.

"We sell the most rarest and restricted technology here in the Dark Garden, aquireing it through many a resource." the woman said. "And now, all who enter these halls. I present to you our leading seller, and master of this Dark Garden. The Black Dealer….Negativity."

The villains arrived at a small shack, the woman opening the door for the group. Inside, to the shock of most of the group, was a room that looked more at home in a palace: stained glass windows, golden accents on the furniture, and a chandielr held up by a roof higher than the warehouse itself.

Sitting on a throne was the one the woman presented, Negativity. He was dressed in monochrome robes, his face covered by a mask usually sued in underground auctions.

"Welcome, my friends, to the inner sanctum of the Black Garden." Negativity said. "I will be your guide to seeing all the misfortune and suffering you will unleash upon the world.

Negativity, The Black Dealer

Origin: Darkness Universe

Ability: Unknown

"Greetings, Negativity." Techno greeted the dealer. "We're honored to be invited here."

"But of course, doctor. After hearing of your little misadventure in Paris, I felt compelled to offer you this opportunity. After all...I always pick the winning side. Now, do you have what I requested?"

"Yes. Just a moment." Techno said, punching some buttons on his wrist mounted device. After a few seconds, a large, black bag appeared in the room in front of the doctor; for some reason, it smelled horrible.

"Wait, is that-" Dadan started before Techno crouched down and unzipped the bag. "Oh my god!"

"The corpse of Alabastar Dark, former king of the Dark Kingdom. Had to go digging through 20 feet of rock to find it." Techno presented. "His son buried him deep...but not deep enough."

"Hmm…he is definitely dead. Deprived of blood to feed on, he starved to death and died." Negativity said. "That will be payment enough for all that you've requested. Weapons, technology, information."

Negativity snapped his fingers as his assistants carried the body bag away.

"My workers will give you all that you desire. But, Mr. Techno, bringing me my fallen king grants you something more. I have heard that you have decreased in numbers. King Sombra has been imprisoned, and Raynare killed." Negativity said.

"That is, unfortunately, the case. It was Theo and Mythos Hearts that killed her, and Sheer of the Sky Universe imprisoned Sombra in a snow globe." Techno elaborated. "If you have something in mind…"

"Oh I do. I will offer you individuals that even Normal would tremble in fear at." Negativity said. "Shall I send in the products?"

"Don't waste our time, human." Jasper said.

"Very well then." Negativity said. "Send in Product Number 1." he said to a communicator in his arm.

The doors to the left of Negativity's throne opened, and everyone heard thundering steps coming from the other side.

"What the…?" Scorpia asked.

"Whoa…" Catra said.

Accompanied by work staff monitoring its every move with stun roods and holding it with capture items, out came a massive bio-organism with cybernetic parts. It was male in shape with thick and powerful muscles, and equaled Scorpia, Jasper and Cell in height. It scanned the room as a single red eye viewed its surroundings the other eye being comeplety normal.

"This is Arsenal." Negativity introduced. "I picked him up in a station that sent out a distress beacon, which my men responded to. Apparently, the crew sent it out too late, as he was the only living thing on the station. He has heavy weapons of all kinds, up to and including a railgun. He also works wonders for making…surprise entrances."

"Where are his weapons?" Cell asked.

"We stripped him of the ones we could, unfortunately some of them are attached to his body already." Negativity said. "Such as the hydraulic powered claw you see on his right arm, and the shoulder cannons and missile racks on his back. We will present you his other weaponry now."

Snapping his fingers, Negativity's men came out with a bunch of cases as they released Arsenals neck restraints. Opening the cases, they thy pulled out two miniguns.

"His weapons also include these two gatling guns. One is a M134 model minigun, while the other is a chaingun." negativity said as the workers attached them to his right arm on both sides, then unveiled a rocket launcher. "Next we have this standard issue heavy rocket launcher. Its purpose is self-explainitory."

Arsenal fitted the rocket launcher into his right arm as next, the workers pulled out a launcher type weapon, but it was fitted to look different.

"Oooh, what's that?" Entrapta asked.

"A standard issue UNSC heavy weapon…the Spartan Laser." Negativity said. "It was designed with anti-vehicle purposes in mind, it is powered by an energy source that allows it to fire a beam that can obliterate most vehicles in a single shot. However, it can only fire four times before needing to be reloaded.

The Spartan Laser was attached as a shoulder mounted armament to the left blade of Arsenal, and the Railgun to his right. Grenades were also slung around his waist.

"And of course...his greatest weapon." Negativity said as the workers pulled out a large plasma gun. "May I present the greatest plasma weapon known to Man...the BFG 9000."

"What's the BFG stand for?" DaDan asked.

"Best you don't know. Anyway, this weapon can blow through almost anything in its path. Even something close to the level of a Demon Lord has been killed by this weapon." Negativity explained.

The workers slung the BFG into Arsenal's back device.

"And there you have it. Arsenal lives up to his name. Fully loaded with weaponry and can hold his ground against anything. Of course, if you're looking for results that are more bloody and not as destructive, then this next subject will impress you." Negativity said, snapping his fingers.

A cage then descended from above, carrying A feminine body with long hair, and a scary mask with an open spot to reveal a long forked tongue was inside it crawling around. It wore ragged asylum clothing and had hands which extended into long and sharp bladed claws.

"This, is Ripper." Negativity said. "She is an Artificial Enhanced that was genetically created, not some random creature who was implanted."

"I'm guessing whoever named her Ripper had a good reason for it." Scorpia assumed.

"Right you are. Ripper here is a straight up slashing killer. Her bladed claws can rip apart any form of normal man. And she also has one of the most deadliest abilities known inside her: Bloodcurdle, the quirk of the Hero Killer." Negativity said as Spinner gasped.

"Stain's Quirk?" Techno said, interested. "That's quite a dangerous ability...if it's used right. How effective is she in using it?"

"Effective enough to carve through half a dozen of my highly trained soldiers." Negativity answered. "It cost quite a bit to capture her. Now, for the final subject."

At the snap of his fingers, a panel in the floor was opened, from which a cage rose out of, revealing a silver bodysuit, which was faceless, but had some sort of eyewear for eyes, gloves and boots. It was moving erratically around the cage, banging its head on the bars, and even its hands.

"Whoa, that guy looks pretty crazy…" Scorpia said.

"I don't think it even is a guy, Scorpia. Or a girl." Catra said.

"I do sense something inside it." Cell said. "Or rather, multiple things. Almost like there are multiple life energy sources in there."

"It's called Anima Mea." Negativity said. "It's creators wanted to make it so that it would be a perfect countermeasure against Big Mom herself. They repurposed her Soul-Soul Powers and implanted them in this body suit, then stuffed it with millions of souls. Unfortunately, this backfired on the creators...and they were never heard from again. Now it is being sold by me, but none can match the price of this one. But bringing me the corpse of a fallen king is very with its price. So then… which one will you take?"

"We'll take them." Catra said.

"Which ones?" Negativity asked.

"Will the corpse cover all three of them, including the supplies we need?" Techno asked.

"But of course. Your transaction is worthy of a king's Corpse." Negativity said.

"In that case, we'll take all three of them." Techno answered.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Negativity said signaling to the others to move the three of them to Techno. "We'll have the rest of your supplies loaded onto your ship within the hour. In the meantime, please return to your ship. This is not a safe place to loiter."

"Thank you." Techno said.

"Now, what do we do about our three new friends?" Catra asked.

"Oooh! I can look after them!" Entrapta suggested. "I can make sure they're put to good use!"

"That would be a good place for them. Very well, Entrapta, I will place them in your care. In the meantime, let's return to the ship. There's work to be done." Techno said as the group left the disproportionate shack and made their way to the exit, their three new members in tow.

END...


End file.
